A successful game of golf unmistakably requires much practice and skill. Indeed, the sport demands accuracy in both the golfer's movements and stance on the golf course. Broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is a golf stance-stabilizing device having a positioning and alignment guidance strip and two foot gripping elements, means for locking and securing the feet. More specifically, the present invention is a golf stance-stabilizing device having each gripping device capable of being manually extended to a user-specified position and subsequently selectively locked or secured. In the description that follows the apparatus is described for right handed and left hand golfers. Various features and advantages will appear from the description given herein. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing that, a specific embodiment for employing the invention. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to use or make the invention. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. Thereafter, when the golfer wishes to set his stance, for example during a period of training, the golfer's feet are positioned in the gripping elements and the positioning and alignment guidance strip is adjusted to the desired distance. Furthermore the device comprises means for providing good leg work and the correct body turn that is required for the proper golf swing. Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages, and meet the recognized need for such a device, by providing a golf stance stabilizing device wherein accurate alignment and guidance is provided for obtaining the proper stance position. The proper stance position, thus improves the golfer's swing.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its quick, consistent and accurate utilization.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its lockable guidance strips at desired extensions.
A feature and advantage of the invention is its ability to be employed by both amateur and expert golfers with ease.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its portability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be stored away with ease.
It is yet another of this invention to provide a golf stance gauge, which can be used by left or right, handed golfers.
It is further object of this invention to provide a golf stance gauge, which can be used with a variety of different sizes and types of golf clubs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a golf stance gauge, which is safe to use and not interfere with the ball or club when the ball is being hit.
It is another object of this invention to provide a golf stance gauge, which can be personally calibrated by the golfer.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a golf stance gauge, which is easy to assemble and use.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for establishing the proper distance between the feet and the golf ball.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus including structure whereby proper distance between the left foot and the right foot may be maintained.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that will be capable of facilitating proper toe and heel alignment.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, which will be capable of facilitating proper swinging of the golfer without body sway.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, which will be capable of facilitating use of the invention indoor or outdoor.
A final object of this invention is to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a golf swing practice aid in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art of teaching and playing the game of golf.